


Бестиарий: мартиниканская крабожаба

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Oleksiy_Lipatov



Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [2]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Фэнтези (оридж)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov
Summary: Мартиниканские бестии занимают треть Большого Бестиария, и крабожабе там отведены целых пять страниц с подробным рассказом о том, чем бестия опасна и как ее убить.It's a martinican crabtoad. In Paladins Big Bestiary there are five pages for the crabtoad with a detailed info about what this monster is dangerous and how to kill it.
Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Арты и коллажи G - PG-13





	Бестиарий: мартиниканская крабожаба

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паладинские байки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654964) by Estell Greydaw. 




End file.
